The curious ninja case of Blanche Williams
by TheDuckOfNom4
Summary: "My name is Blanche Elizabeth Williams and I was only fourteen when they had announced that Britain was at war in 1939." She'd become numb to pain, but when her mother died, she broke down. She made a wish: to be as far away from the bombing as possible; to be someone else. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own any of the characters but my own.
1. Chapter one - When you wish upon a bomb

**Hey guys, this is a new story. I will have you know, that the first half of this chapter will be first person but the rest will be third, seeing as it's what I'm used to and I find first person waaaaay more difficult to create atmosphere. So, I hope you enjoy. I wanted to create a twist on your regular 'girl from our world wakes up in the Naruto world,' story so I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you! ******

  
>My name is Blanche Elizabeth Williams and I was only fourteen when they had announced that Britain was at war in 1939. My mother had named me after the famous 1920's silent film actress, Blanche Sweet. But she'd found I was anything but sweet growing up. I was a daughter a mother would be ashamed to have. I never played with dollies; instead I played with mud, getting it everywhere, all over the house and laundry. I used to hit my older sisters, Mable and Edith with sticks, creating painful red marks all up their arms. It would get worse when they would make fun of my overly long front teeth.<p>

'Blanche the Bunny,' was the name they christened me with and it was a name that stuck with me up until the war. I'd hated that name. The only time my mother would truly love me was when I was crying in her arms, showing her how vulnerable I truly was. I'd got my teeth from my father who had been drafted to war when the war generals had come around. He was a strong and well known man who ran the cotton mill where he'd met my mother in 1918, after the First World War. He worked there doing heavy lifting for the previous owner and when he caught my mother's eye, it was love at first sight apparently.

I never did believe in that sort of thing though. I'd made a face when mother told me that story at the age of eight. It was utterly repulsive in my eyes. You saw it everywhere when the young couples would walk down the muddy paths of the country in the autumn, you heard Ginger Rogers singing it on the radio and later, Judy Garland 1942. But I promised myself _never _to fall in love. Love was for family and maybe friends. Of course, all my friends were boys so I guess 'love' was a bit of an overstatement. There was Jimmy Schmitt who took a beating in the school playground after the war started for being a, "Kraut scum."

When I saw him crying in the school shed afterwards because his father too had gone to war for England, I'd felt awful for joining in. We became friends when I shared my leftovers from my Sunday roast with him.

I also made friends with a boy called Albert Love. I used to take the mick out of him for his last name to which he also called me my famous name. After a few games of rough house, we started getting on fine.

In school, I used to get caned a lot by the nuns, since I went to a catholic school and all. I used to join in with the boys and throw snowballs into the girl's toilets. The toilets used to be outside in the cold and I didn't stop throwing snowballs into the toilets until the girls got their own back and did the same to her. I always found the lessons boring since they were mostly home education. Like learning to knit, sew, cook and take care of children. I just used to focus on first break time where I'd play football and arm wrestling.

My father used to encourage my unconventional behaviour since he'd always wanted a boy and I was the closest thing to that he'd ever get. But when he went to war, I stopped hanging out with the boys and started behaving. Just until he came back. It made existing in the same house as my mother easier. And I could see what the war was doing to her too. The worrying she was doing was something I'd never seen before. Sure, she would worry before, like when I split my head open after tripping and smacking my head onto a log at the age of six. And when my eldest sister first went to school but she grew thin and pale. Her usually smooth blonde hair turned thick and grey hairs started to show.

I learned my place when a telegram came back saying my father had been KIA, killed in action.

I began helping mum more in any way I could and we quickly became friends. She would peel potatoes, I'd chop them in half and put them in the stew pot. She'd wash the clothes and I'd hang them. She'd cry and I'd hold her and tell her that he would be proud of her for being so strong for her children.

War was no place for self-pity so I never found the time to cry. Either I was too busy learning to be a strong woman or I was holding someone else who was crying. And I preferred it that way.

When the bomb sirens went off, it was a blind panic to get into the bunker. Mum was hurrying me to get out saying she, "Just needed to get a few things." I'd managed to get into the bunker, but I couldn't shut it. Not until I saw her coming out of the house. But she never did. My sisters weren't even there with me when I had to shut it without her, they'd passed away. Mable had caught Pneumonia in 1942 and Edith was involved in a train accident when visiting her boyfriend in London. Some would call us the unluckiest family in the world. But there were many others exactly the same.

That night was the worst night of sleep I'd ever had. My mind kept playing tricks on me, making me think I could hear frantic knocking against the bunker latch. I had to convince myself it was rubble to stop myself from crying. I could hear the sirens still going off, making me think I was hearing screams.

"I wish to be far away from here. Please God, send me far away. Anywhere but here. I just don't want to hurt anymore." I'd cried after so many years of not letting myself shed a tear. I held my face in my hands as I let out screams and shrieks, face wet and fringe sticking to my wet forehead. Snot leaked out of my nose as I wailed all through the night. I was finally able to drift off, exhausted from the trauma of realizing how alone I was.

-

_…Awake…_

_..It's awake…_

_..Shi-sensei…_

I groaned out, feeling my head pulsing and throbbing as if being knocked by a hammer. I moved slightly, feeling strange somehow… I felt different. Opening my eyes, everything looked strange. Colours were different. Everything was grey apart from blues which were dull. I looked around but it took a while to wrap my head around where I was. When I moved my eyes, my brain dragged along. Feeling intoxicated, I put my hands on the ground so I could get my footing to stand. But upon standing, I stumbled and fell on my face, making me groan further from not only hurt but embarrassment.

"Ha! It fell on its face!" I winced at the loud noise, letting out a growl that made me open my eyes wide. That was far too accurate to be human.

"Naruto, don't be so loud, you're scaring it!" came a more feminine voice.

I looked around once my vision adjusted but still found every single colour wrong. Maybe I got some rubble stuck in my eye from the bombing or something. My eyes widened. The bombing!

I looked around frantically, finding myself in a painted field with three, no, four people. All were staring directly at me. One had spiky hair with a strangely animated face. In fact, all of them had animated appearances. The others were a girl with short hair and a slender body, the one next to her had short black hair with an eerie smile and the last didn't look particularly interested in what was going on. Instead, he carried on reading his book. All of them were dressed peculiarly. And they looked like giants from where I was lying.

"Where… Where am I? Do you know if my mother made it..?" I squeaked out, seeing them raise their eyebrows. The man wearing the mask snap his book shut and crouch down to me, making me feel even smaller.

"You're in Konohagakure. I thought you might be a ninja hound but you seem otherworldly somehow."

A what? I tried to get up and walk, but found it easier to walk on all fours which made me squeal and fall. The man stopped me with his hand.

"Hey now, don't strain yourself. I have to say though, I'm quite curious myself as to how you got here."

The one with spiky hair pushed him out of the way and looked at me, eyes shocked.

"Puppy-San, are you okay? You like, totally shocked everyone when you were talking in your sleep. Everyone thought you were dead!"

I looked around at the others.

"Puppy?" I asked voice croaky with shock. I could have really done with a cup of tea. The girl growled and punched the spiky haired boy making me jump. I hadn't ever seen a girl do that before. Well, besides me of course. The other man got up and growled at the boy and the other one just stood there, smiling.

"It's as if you don't know you're a dog or something." The lively boy grumbled after rubbing his head grumpily. I shrieked loudly making them jump.

"What do you mean I'm a dog?!" I screamed, suddenly finding the energy to run over to the nearby stream of water and look in my reflection. I had struggled slightly after the first few steps but found my footing. Looking in my reflection I let out another scream.

It was true. They hadn't been lying.

In the reflection, my nose was long, ears large and soft looking. My fur was light blonde, different from my usual brunette and my eyes were brown instead of blue. I had a slender body and a…

_…Tail._

My eyes widened when I remembered my wish. _Oh bloody Nora, _my wish.

"Oh, this isn't what I meant!" I cried out. My paws raised as I covered my face, sat on hind legs. I let out sobs quietly. I had nothing, had no one and now to top it off I was in a strange world where dogs apparently talked anyway. _And _I was a dog! I sniffled and looked in the water again. Well, at least I wasn't a bulldog… But I was still a dog.

I turned to them, eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, I really don't get what's going on here…" The spiky haired one said, scratching his head.

I growled, walking up to them, still trying to get used to all fours.

"I made a wish and it came true. Unfortunately it isn't exactly what I had in mind."

-

"What's a 'Hokage?'" I asked as I sat next to the masked man who had taken it upon himself to take me to the 'Hokage' building. The town was so different from mine. This Konoha town was sunny and warm, well above the norm of Britain in autumn. It seemed that the culture was similar to the Japanese which I had to admit with ironic since they were the opposing side in the war back home. Apparently, their military consisted of things called ninja which I guessed was also a Japanese term of some sort.

The man with the mask was holding his book up to his face, one visible eyes twitching from one page to another, reading.

"The Hokage is the leader of our village. She's in control of military plans and other important things like finance and trade."

I nodded.

"Like a prime minister or a queen." I mumbled.

"A what?"

"Nothing. Don't worry."

"You're quite strange." He smiled to himself. I blinked at him.

"Well, you would think that. I'm from a different world to yours."

He simply shrugged.

"Touché."

A woman came out of the door we were waiting patiently outside of, eyeing me with curiosity.

"The Hokage will see you now, Kakashi."

The masked man who I guessed was called Kakashi pushed off of the wall, pocketing his book and looking at me.

"You ready?"

I nodded slightly, walking in first.

-

Kakashi had to stifle a laugh slightly as the slender dog walked in, tail between legs.

The Hokage's room was full of paper work so when she looked at Kakashi and then at the dog, she gave him an irritated look.

"You brought… a dog." She huffed, making the dog jump. Kakashi scratched his head, nervous.

"Yeah… about that…"

After Kakashi explained that he'd gone with team seven to train and possibly discuss upcoming missions and had found the dog there. He told her that they thought the dog was dead at first, unbreathing and unmoving but then it started breathing and talking. The large chested woman hadn't been interested until Kakashi spoke of the possibility that the dog had come from a different world.

The woman folded her hands over her knees and her gaze flickered to the dog who was staring at Kakashi.

"Hmm… That does seem strange." The dog noticed her staring. "Well, would you like to tell us how you got here?"

The small cream coloured dog gulped.

"Well…"

They heard a shriek and all eyes were on the raven haired woman in the corner. She apologized quickly under Tsunade's angry gaze before the elder woman urged the dog to continue.

"Well, I was in a bunker when my town in England, which is my country, was being bombed and I wished to be away from there. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I really didn't! But it did. And now I'm here."

Tsunade let out a breath.

"Well, that's a lot of information to take in and I don't think there's really anything I can do to help you there…"

"Blanche Williams."

The Hokage gave her a weird look.

"Uhm… Blanche-san… "

The dog groaned.

"It's alright, I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble. It's really not like me." She sighed and looked at Kakashi who stared at her with an apologetic gaze.

"Well, what now? I can't live like this."

Kakashi shrugged. As they were about to walk out, The Hokage stood.

"Wait!" The dog turned, hope filling her eyes. The Hokage sat now that she had their attention.

"I could assign a home to look after you, Blanche-san. I may not be able to help some of your… bigger problems but Konoha never turns its back on someone in need of a home. Who knows, you might even get used to it here."

Blanche raised her brow. Well, it wasn't what she wanted, but it was better than wandering a lonely, unwanted existence. The dog once again looked at Kakashi who nodded at her. It was for the best.

"Yes, alright."

-

**Thank you guys, I kind of struggled in the middle there since there were two completely separate settings after each other but I'm actually really eager to write the next chapter so I'll be doing that right away. Thank you all so much for reading! **


	2. Chapter two - bowl full of kibble

When Blanche was a girl, she'd wanted a dog. A man on their road was selling his puppies for two pounds a pup or three pounds for two, which her mum said could be spent on the monthly shopping instead. The puppies were mutts, the majority with brown and black marking but some were lighter with cream fur and white specks. They were boisterous as they stumbled on their tiny, stumpy legs like drunks from their local pub, the royal duck Inn. The puppies were only a few months old and had already stopped feeding from their mother, which meant the old farmer had wanted them gone as soon as possible. The area where they lived wasn't poor, but nob was exactly wealthy, which meant including the farmer, people could only just afford to pay for their own living. He didn't have the money to buy food for eight growing dogs and he hadn't expected his Bitch to be carrying them in the first place until she started showing signs. But Blanche's mother still refused, leaving the pups to the worst fate; the sack and river method.

As a girl, she had sulked for days but eventually snapped out of it when her ma gave her a few shillings to go down to the sweet shop and buy her favourite lemon sherbets.

Blanche currently was laid down; face resting on her slender paws as a sad expression troubled her face. She'd been placed in the care of the masked man who the Hokage had said, 'had a vast knowledge in talking dogs.' She was a bit frightened at first; she was somewhere completely unknown and already staying at a man's house. It was entirely inappropriate and her mum would have scolded her for such outrageous behaviour.

The dog's expression grew even more melancholy. _Her mother… _

She began to blame herself for her mother's death but she knew it had been inevitable. She didn't know why her mum had been so careless, she never was. At the time of crisis, she always knew what to do but it seemed the one time she decided to be reckless, it had been the end of her. Tears started filling Blanche's grey vision. She was alone. Everything and everyone she knew was gone and she was left alone in a strange body and a strange place, so completely far away from home.

_Just like she had wished so foolishly._

If she hadn't, what would have become of her? She was old enough to move out and the only work she'd had was in the factories with her mother. When the war ended, what would she have done? She supposed she would have had to find a husband to support her. Women were beginning to be empowered but it was still a man's world, after all. But something didn't quite settle within her upon thinking of that scenario. Even after growing up, she couldn't see herself as the perfect house wife, sitting and knitting baby jumpers in the evenings in front of the fire with a swollen baby belly, husband to the side reading the papers and the silly little comic strips at the back whilst listening to blues on their radio. It just wasn't what she wanted. But here, the prime minister was a woman. The girl she saw before in the field had confidently let an outburst of aggression for the other boy loose without being reprimanded to 'stay in her place.'

It was completely refreshing to see such equality after growing up thinking she was a second class citizen for having a uterus.

"Blanche-san, I've prepared some food for you."

Her head perked up, ears twitching. Something inside of her got so excited upon hearing the word, 'food.' The masked man peeked his head around the corner; single eye closed in what she could only guess was a smile. She'd been resting in the large, neat living area when he'd was busy finding the cans of dog food that he usually had in store for his ninja hounds. She'd not said a word since they left the Hokage building and had gone to have a lay done as soon as they got in. He'd put the heating on and left her to her thoughts. It sounded like she'd had a busy and rather emotional trip here so he decided it wouldn't be best to pester her.

The dog trotted into the kitchen, sniffing the air and looking around with eager eyes. She was extremely hungry. She hadn't eaten since the night of the bomb and it was early evening. She sat and watched the man who focused a lazy eye on the counter. She stood excitedly as he bent down and placed a dish on the tiled floor with a quiet scrape but then frowned. It was canned dog food.

It had smelt so appetizing in the living room but looked like hell when he'd placed it in front of her with a smile.

"Don't you have anything more appetizing? Like stew or cottage pie?"

Kakashi raised a brow. The worlds were foreign to him. He'd never heard of a 'cottage pie.' Stews were something a bit more close to home. But he wasn't sure if he should oblige the female dog.

"You have to remember that you're no longer human. The digestive system of a dog is completely different." He warned, looking her in the eye. The dog just sighed and looked down at the mess that was in the dish. Hesitantly, she bent her head and took a small nibble, surprise coming to her eyes as the salty, meaty food tasted surprisingly good. Taking larger bites, she swallowed more. It tasted like mice meat in gravy. If there had been potatoes and vegetables it might have even surpassed her mum's cottage pie. With a newfound hunger, she attacked the dish eagerly, swallowing it all down. She'd always been a quick eater, her sisters used to scold her for being unladylike. Her dad would just laugh at her and ruffle her hair with his big, burly hand. Once again, her eyes dropped as she finished the last bite. She missed him.

Kakashi noticed her sudden mood change and raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

The dog gulped before slowly shaking her head.

"No, nothing. I mean, I'm fine." Her voice shook lightly. It was subtle, but Kakashi noticed it. Still, he decided it wouldn't be a good idea to question her just yet. She was still getting used to everything and that would take a good few weeks.

"Alright, well, I have a few errands to run. Would you care to join me?"

The dog avoided eye contact and shook her head before slowly walking out of the kitchen and back into the living room, out of sight with her long, skinny tail between her legs. Kakashi sighed. Oh well. He couldn't help if she wasn't ready to talk.

His bare feet patted against the tile before he made his way into his bedroom to grab a few things and then leave. Mainly he just wanted to get another one of his books since he'd finished the last one, for the fifth time.

Once he'd gone, Blanche looked at the door before looking around. Her eyes gazed over the various bookcases and cabinets. Jumping off of the sofa, she trotted quietly with small taps of her nails on hard floor through the kitchen and into the door in which he had entered.

The bedroom was a good size and was, like the rest of the house, unbelievably neat and tidy. Her mum would have loved the man. She hesitantly jumped onto the bed, moving in a circle before lying down. Her eyes glazed over with confusion.

"What did I just do?" She spoke to herself. Shaking her head, she looked around the room again. On the bed side table, she spotted two small frames. She nudged closer to get a better look. She smiled slightly when she saw the picture of Kakashi and three kids, two of them she recognized form the field but the third was different from the other boy she'd seen. He had the same dark hair and similar face shape but she could tell that they were different. Blanche probably would have been intrigued by the coloured photographs if she didn't see everything in greys and blue only. The second was a bit older looking and she immediately grinned when she spotted the little masked boy in the image among two other children and a blonde haired man she did not know but looked slightly similar to the spiky haired boy, 'Naruto,' Kakashi had called him when they were walking back and had tried to create conversation.

Yawning out a bark to which she shook and scowled, she rested her head down onto a soft pillow. She curled her slender body up into a ball and closed her eyes. Everything had become so strange. It had all happened so fast. One moment she was in Britain in 1944 as a young woman called Blanche and the next, she was a _dog _in whatever town they had said. Her life had changed so drastically in the past day and it was exhausting. She let out a deep breath, her rib cage expanding largely before she released it and started to lose consciousness in her comfortable, warm position on the bed. She snuggled her head deeper into the soft pillow and began her dream of her family picnicking in a harvested corn field in the autumn, waving to her and beckoning her to come to them. But she could not, because she was far away.

-

Kakashi leaned up against the wall and scanned his eyes over his book under the streetlight. Footsteps echoed through the alley. A lazy eye flickered up to gaze at the slightly shadowed silhouette of the Hokage.

"How is she?" She asked sternly, crossing her arms underneath her large chest. Kakashi looked back to his book.

"She's fine. It might take her a while to adjust and she seems a bit emotional at the moment but she'll get used to it."

The large chested woman was silent for a moment as she stared at the man who simply read his book. Taking a few moments, she finally spoke.

"I want you to watch her every move."

Kakashi looked up once more and raised a brow in curiosity.

"What for?"

Tsunade looked to the side, eyes narrowed as she thought it through.

"A dog with the spirit of a girl just so happens to show up in the Konoha training field with nowhere to go and a strange name… It's seems suspicious."

Kakashi continued to watch the woman.

"She seems harmless."

The woman gave him a stern look.

"And she may be. But my best interest is my village and I just want you to keep an eye out for anything suspicious that might put the lives of my people in jeopardy."

Kakashi kept eye contact for a few more seconds before nodding. The woman gave him a firm nod before turning and walking away to wherever she came from. Kakashi watched her go whilst thinking about the dog. He had to admit it was a bit suspicious but maybe it was just that coincidental. Into the distance, he could see his house and stared for a moment before flipping his book shut with a flick of his wrist and slipped it into his ninja pouch.

**Hey, guys! Sorry it took a while to post the update. I had loads of college work to do. Thank you all for reading, and I really appreciate all of the lovely reviews. Remember, let me know what you guys think! **


	3. Chapter three - introducing the Ninken!

_The bar was alive with swinging couples and jazz. The singer shrugged her shoulders to the beat as did the chorus girls. They were pretty things with pin rolled fringes and red lips. Their dresses were the latest thing, reflecting the war with their navy style. The room was smoky thanks to the numerous people who were sucking on cigarettes around the room; both by the bar illuminated by tea lights that hung around the place and the others who sat in plush little seats grouped together with a mahogany table in the centre. The bar man was a charismatic, smooth talker and rubbed glasses whilst enjoying the music. Old geezers sat at the bar downing scotch if they could afford it. If not, a pint of lager sufficed._

_A girl with sleekly pinned up brunette hair that stood atop her head in a pompadour sat with one leg upon the other, elbow rested on the table with a cigarette in between her fingers. Her flat belly was on show; her red blouse was tied at the ribs and her tight, cropped jeans made her look even smaller. In her other hand was a glass of red wine, which she twirled, sloshing the crimson liquid around. Amongst the music, she became aware of footsteps approaching._

_Sea-blue eyes harshly looked up at the man in the suit._

_"What took you so long? I've been waiting for half an hour now."_

_A strong hand reached up and clutched the top of a pin striped hat, bringing it down to a broad chest in a matching suit._

_"Sorry, I got stuck in traffic-"_

_The girl held a hand out, tired of his excuses. She gave him a sigh and nodded her head to the seat in front of her._

_"Take a seat." Her voice was muffled by her cigarette which released smoke in grey tendrils. The grey tip burned with red embers each time she sucked in the chemicals. The man slipped in the seat across from her and his single eye roamed the room, landing on the singer behind the reslo RV performance mic. The woman was singing her rendition of The Andrew Sisters' Boogie woogie bugle boy. The people on the lower floor nearest the stage laughed out loud and slapped their thighs._

_The woman seemed unfazed of the amusing performance and kept her eyes on the man who adjusted his jacket, revealing his trouser bracers. The woman stifled a laugh. Those things always seemed to get to her. They looked ridiculous. But then again, men probably thought the same about stockings. The man raised a hand to the waitress who wore a skimpy dress and blushed bashfully at him. He ordered a Scotch and held it in his hand when she returned with it, thanking her with a nod._

_"So, what did you want to talk about?"_

_The woman blew out smoke from between red lips as she stubbed out her cigarette in the glass ash tray._

_"Our situation, Kakashi."_

The dog's eyes opened wide as she raised her head. What a strange dream. She looked around and found herself in the living room. She yawned and recalled what had happened the night before. She remembered falling asleep on the masked ninja's bed which made her nervous slightly. He must have moved her in her sleep.

"Did you sleep well?"

Blanche looked around and nearly jumped out of her doggy skin at the other eight canines that stared intently at her. Her eyes widened. They were all different sizes and the smallest one rested atop another which was larger than her by a good ten inches.

"Who are you?" She nervously asked. They each seemed to have a different approach to her too.

"I'm Pakkun, this is Bull," The largest one looked void of any emotion and seemed completely indifferent to her. The smaller one looked at her with lazy but interested eyes.

"That's Guruko and Ūhei." Another had tanned fur and a white snout with happily closed eyes that seemed unaware of what was actually happening. The slightly taller one which resembled a greyhound had bandages all around his neck, head and paw. He sniffed the air and panted slightly at her scent.

"Over there is Shiba, Biscuit, Urushi and Akino." There was another grey dog with a large black, spiky tuft that looked around excitedly. The rest were different shades of brown and each looked strange in their own way.

A smaller brown dog that looked similar to a spaniel had a strange symbol on its forehead sat next to a dog of a lighter shade with spiky tufts who smiled at her. Another strangely enough wore sunglasses and sat aloof at the mention of its name.

"You're awfully pretty, ma'am." The greyhound cooed at her making her stare at him incredulously. Pakkun coughed to ease the awkwardness.

"So, you're… Blanche? Kakashi told us to take care of you whilst he went grocery shopping. But you've been sleeping for hours so we just watched you."

The girl grew more nervous at the thought of the eight hounds watching her as she slept.

"Oh, thank you, I guess…" She mumbled. The dogs continued to stare at her before the all crowded her, sniffing at her so suddenly. If she were human, her cheeks would have heated.

"What on Earth are you doing?!" She squealed, jumping up onto the couch with her tail between her legs. The largest one hulked over to her, growled and took a large whiff of her before breathing out again, making her floppy ears fly behind her head as she closed her eyes. Stray bits of saliva flickered onto her making her gag slightly.

Pakkun blinked at her.

"What do you think we're doing? We're greeting you and familiarizing your scent. Well, since you're going to be here for a while."

She stared at them and then remembered. Ah, yes. That was how dogs said hello. Now she remembered. But she really didn't feel comfortable with the idea of letting a dog sniff at her backside so she cleared her throat and stood her ground.

"I may look like a dog, but that doesn't mean I will behave like one. You will certainly not be sniffing me _there _any time soon."

The dogs completely ignored her and looked towards the door that had been opened. In walked Kakashi with a paper bag of vegetables, bread and other things that Blanche managed to pick up from her heightened sense of smell. The masked man closed his one visible eye in a smile towards them all and waved a hand.

"Hi."

The female dog quickly shot off of the sofa over to him and weaved around him as he walked into the kitchen. Once he was putting the shopping away, she sat down and scowled at him.

"Why did you leave me with a group of bad mannered mutts. I'm not a _dog, _I'm _human." _She growled and Kakashi sighed and turned to her.

"Look, I don't know how or why you're now a dog. Quite frankly, it's none of my business. But what I do know is that you're a guest here and you shouldn't be so disrespectful to the dogs who actually live here. And to me." He put his hands on his hips.

He was right. She knew he was but she hated to admit it, it was the stubborn side of her that held his gave before trotting off ignorantly into his bedroom to be alone, kicking the door shut with her hind leg.

When she sat on the bed, she let out small sobs and rested her head on top of her paws. She knew she was behaving like an ungrateful little girl and she didn't mean to come off that way. But she just wanted to be home with her family.

Kakashi sighed and peeked his head around the corner to his ninja hounds that stopped what they were doing immediately to look at him.

"I think you came on a little too strong." He sweat dropped slightly, trying to ease them into the fact that maybe they should tone down on the canine behaviour around the other female dog that recently skulked off into his room. She'd been with them for a night and problems were already starting to arise. He might have to think about keeping the lot separated just until she feels more comfortable in such a small body. He began washing the dishes that he'd left in the sink after breakfast and thought to himself whilst staring out of the window at Konoha. Maybe it would be best to introduce her properly to team seven a different day. She did seem quite under the weather about everything that had happened which he was still in left in the dark about. He didn't know anything about her since she'd only really scraped the surface of the situation. And lady Tsunade had ordered him to keep an eye on her. Surely he should at least try and find out what had caused her so much grief. After drying his hands, he nudged the door open slightly, relaxing when he saw her trying to recollect herself. But it was obvious that she had been upset. Striding in, he sat next to her and placed a hand on her silky smooth head making her sniffle.

"I told them to tone it down a bit, if that helps." He awkwardly mumbled. The dog shook her head and sniffled again.

"It's not that." Tears began to well up again when she spoke, finding it difficult to talk in the first place with a ginormous lump in her throat that made it ache. Kakashi raised a brow.

"Then what is it?"

Blanche looked up at him with teary, brown eyes before sighing.

"I miss home."

Kakashi rubbed her head slightly and smiled down at her in a comforting manner, making her relax slightly under his gloved hand.

"Hey, it's alright. It sounds like you've been through a lot."

Blanche grunted slightly. The last thing she wanted was to cry about her problems like a baby. Back in England, she forbade herself from such acts. Everybody had problems and she didn't want to complain about hers. After all, it could be worse.

"You could say that."

Kakashi stared at her for a bit longer with his one lazy eye before getting up and bending down beside the bed for something. He could tell that she wasn't ready to talk about it yet so the least he could do was distract her from her misery.

Blanche observed the small, black leather collar and lead with horror.

"Don't even think about it." She growled, ready to run if required. Kakashi chuckled and advanced towards her with the objects, looming over her like a mountain. She didn't really stand a chance…

-

With a long pink tongue lolling out of her mouth and eyes open wide, she dragged the man down the streets. Everything was suddenly so interesting! All of the different sights, smells and sounds intrigued her and she was eager to flex her tired muscles after being indoors for so long. Every movement had her snapping her head from every direction and Kakashi had no choice but to quickly walk behind her, trying to dig his feet into the dirt so she didn't pull him into a sprint.

People up and down the street observed the two and every now and then, the masked man would receive laughs from the shop keepers and looks of awe from the women who cooed over the 'sensitive, handsome and mysterious Kakashi Hatake.'

Blanche's shoulder blades moved back and forth under her creamy fur as she pulled Kakashi further. She didn't think she'd be having such a blast. Especially after he had to practically tackle her to the ground to keep her in place so he could get the leash on her. But everything seemed so much better under the influence of that black leash. It was as if she'd never been outside before. It sure did feel like it to her. She happily pushed through crowds of people and led the masked man to the gate where he managed to direct her passed and into the training field. He bent down and unclasped the leash from her collar, allowing her to run free.

Blanche sighed with happiness as she ran as fast as she could around the field. If she'd done that in her human form, she'd have been called a mad woman. She would have felt crazy too. But here, she felt wild and free. Having four legs certainly gave her more speed. The breeze on her face as she ran made her pant and want to run around more and when she finally stopped, prancing over to Kakashi who stood leaning against a tree with a book in his hand, she sat and panted heavily, tongue still lolling out as the sun hit her fur covered head. It had been a while since she'd had that much fun. In fact, she couldn't even remember the last time she had. Maybe when she was a child, perhaps.

Kakashi smiled behind his book. He knew that would loosen her up a bit. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted Kiba Inuzuka and his Ninken, Akamaru. When he looked back to Blanche, it was as if a light bulb had flickered on in his head. He wondered…

Would he be able to maybe introduce her to the ninja arts?

**Hey guys! Sorry, I know this is a bit of a boring chapter but I'll make it less boring in the next one. Let me know how you found the ninja hounds, I'm intrigued to know. Anywho, please R&R! Thanks for reading! ** __


End file.
